totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
11. TD:ESC - Półfinał 1
center|680px 11. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał 1 - Palau Sant Jordi - Barcelona - Hiszpania ---- center|680px Aplauz publiczności. Na scenę wchodzą prowadzący - Nelly, Oscar oraz Millie. Nelly: 'Good evening Europe! ''Brawa. 'Oscar: '''Witamy serdecznie w jedenastej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! '''Millie: '''Witamy was z Barcelony w Hiszpanii. Na początku chcemy podziękować poprzedniemu gospodarzowi, Polsce, a konkretniej miastu Kraków. Dzięki za tamto fantastyczne show! '''Nelly: '''Dziś spotykamy się ponownie, rozpoczynając kolejną edycję największego muzycznego konkursu na TDFF. '''Oscar: '''Obejrzymy dzisiaj dwadzieścia trzy piękne występy. '''Millie: '''Oj czy ja wiem czy takie piękne? '''Nelly: '''Na pewno ładniejsze od grzywki Oscara. ''Śmiech. 'Oscar: '''Tiaa, nieważne. Te 23 kraje będą walczyć o wejście do wielkiego finału. '''Millie: '''Niestety, tylko 10 z nich dostanie do niego przepustkę. '''Nelly: '''A zadecydujecie o tym Wy, drodzy widzowie! '''Oscar: '''Po zakończeniu wszystkich występów rozpocznie się piętnastominutowe głosowanie. '''Millie: '''Wtedy będziecie mogli oddać głos poprzez oficjalną aplikację, zadzwonienie lub wysłanie smsa na swojego ulubionego kandytata. '''Nelly: '''Pamiętajcie jednak że nie można głosować na swój kraj oraz więcej niż dwadzieścia razy. '''Oscar: '''Na koniec poznamy dzisiejszych finalistów. '''Millie: '''W takim razie, Nelly, Oscar - na co czekamy? Zaczynajmy! '''Prowadzący: '''Let The TD: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Aplauz. Prowadzący schodzą. Rozpoczynają się występy. center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px 'Blaineley: '''Witajcie serdecznie! Jestem Blaineley i w tym momencie jesteśmy w Green Roomie, czyli miejscu gdzie oczekują na swój występ wszyscy reprezentanci i odpoczywają po nim. Dlatego możemy tu zobaczyć już ekipę szwedzką... ''Felix z ekipą macha do kamery. 'Blaineley: '...polską.... Evelynn przesyła całusa. 'Blaineley: '...a także maltańską która właśnie zakończyła swój występ! Siemka chłopaki! 'Porażkowi Bracia: '''Cześć Blaineley! '''Blaineley: '''Jak atmosfera po występie? '''Justin: '''Cóż, jesteśmy przepełnieni energią! '''Blaineley: '''Haha, no tak. Trent, skądinąd wiem, że to nie ostatni twój występ na tym konkursie! '''Trent: '''No tak, przecież czeka nas jeszcze finał! ''Śmiech. 'Blaineley: '''Haha, cóż za wiara w siebie! Ale poza tym jeszcze wystąpisz jako gość specjalny. Powiedz czy odczuwasz jakiś większy stres? '''Trent: '''Nawet jeśli, to atmosfera tutaj wszystko neutralizuje! ''Aplauz. 'Blaineley: '''Słyszałam, że były też małe problemy z waszymi akredytacjami w hotelu z powodu waszego największego członka, Sasquatchanakwy. Dlaczego? '''Sasquatchanakwa: '''Arrr raaar, ra ra ra ra raaar, raaaaaaar rara ra rar. Raaaaaaar! '''Blaineley: '''Aaaaaha. No cóż dzięki! Czas na kolejne występy! Przed wami Bridgette z Macedonii! ''Aplauz, kolejny występ. center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680pxthumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px 'Blaineley: '''Witajcie ponownie w Green roomie! Coraz więcej ekip zakończyło występy. W tej edycji, jak i w 2 poprzednich osiągnięto maksymalną liczbę krajów - 51. Jednym z krajów, który dawno nie był w finale jest Rumunia... ''Podchodzi do stolika Rumunii. '''Blaineley: Cameronie, jak czujesz się reprezentując ten kraj? Cameron: Cieszę się i mam nadzieję, że pomogę wybić się Rumunii wysoko w górę. Blaineley: Doszły nas słuchy, że musiałeś przerwać swoją edukację na dłuższy czas by się przygotować... Cameron: 'Tak, to prawda. Propozycja zaśpiewania dla Rumuni była dla mnie bardzo kusząca, więc nie mogłem z niej nie skorzystać! A nauka... jakoś dam radę! '''Blaineley: '''Ja też tak myślę. Życzę ci powodzenia! Wśród nas są równiez kraje, które są w konkursie nieprzerwanie od początku. Do nich zalicza się m.in. Wielka Brytania. ''Podchodzi do stolika Wielkiej Brytanii. '''Blaineley: Witaj Sky! Sky: No siemka! Blaineley: Jak samopoczucie po występie? Sky: '''Minął mi cały stres który miałam przed występem. '''Blaineley: '''To wspaniale! Twoja piosenka dostała duże uznanie poza Wyspami Brytyjskimi. Czy myślisz, że piosenka ma szansę na przejście do finału? '''Sky: No oczywiście, przecież to moja piosenka, jest bardzo chwytliwa, myślę, że sobie poradzi! Blaineley: Trzymam kciuki! Powróćmy do reszty występów. Przed wami Angelika z Włoch! center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px 'Blaineley: '''Za nami piętnasty występ. W green roomie coraz więcej reprezentantów. Możemy spotkać już ekipę z Chorwacji... ''Alejandro przesyła całusy. 'Blaineley: '...z Włoch... Angelika puszcza oko. 'Blaineley: '''Ale także i ze Słowenii! Witaj, Sadie! '''Sadie: '''Siemanko! '''Blaineley: '''Jak się czujesz po występie? '''Sadie: '''Wspaniale! Ta publiczność jest cudowna! '''Blaineley: '''Powiedz nam, czy to prawda, że nie odpuszczasz na krok ekipy austriackiej? '''Sadie: '''No tak w końcu tam jest Katie! '''Blaineley: '''Haha, właśnie, Katie! Podejdziesz do nas? ''Katie przychodzi do stolika słoweńskiego. 'Katie: '''Czeeeść! '''Blaineley: '''Powiedzcie nam, jak to się stało, że nie reprezentujecie jednego kraju? '''Sadie: '''Och, to dość ciekawa historia. Otóż pewnego razu zadzwonił do nas Szef Delegaci Austrii na TD:ESC i powiedział, że ma intratną propozycję. Gdy się dowiedzieliśmy, że jedna z nas ma reprezentować ten kraj, obie się ucieszyłyśmy. Jednak parę minut później dostałam telefon od mojego agenta że telewizja słoweńska chce się ze mną widzieć... domyśliłam się o co chodzi i pozostawiłam Austrię Katie. '''Blaineley: '''Rozumiem. Ale co wam dał ten konkurs? '''Katie: '''Och, on jescze się nie skończył, ale i tak czujemy dużą radość. I coraz bardziej jesteśmy pewne że nasze NPDKŻ przetrwa po wieki! '''Sadie: '''Och, Katie! ''Przytulają się. 'Blaineley: '''No i kto mi nie powie, że TD:ESC nie łączy :) Czas na występ nr 16, oto Białoruś i Vicey! center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px center|680px thumb|center|670 px ''Na scenę wchodzą prowadzący. '' '''Oscar: '''Za nami wszystkie, naprawdę świetne występy! '''Nelly: '''Wciąż lepsze od twojej grzywki. '''Oscar: '''Przestań! :D '''Millie: '''Oj już spokojnie. Znamy już wszystkich reprezentantów. Czas rozpocząć głosowanie. '''Prowadzący: '''Europe, start voting now! center '''Nelly: '''Od teraz przez 15 minut możecie oddawać głosy. '''Oscar: '''Chcecie przypomnieć sobie występy? '''Millie: '''Oto skrót! thumb|center|667px '''Oscar: '''Zostały ostatnie chwile głosowania! '''Nelly: '''Odliczamy! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.... '''Millie: '...4, 3, 2, 1... 'Prowadzący: '''Europe, stop voting now! center '''Nelly: '''Nasi specjaliści podliczają teraz głosy. '''Oscar: '''Aby umilić chwilę oczekiwania mamy dla was specjalny występ. '''Millie: '''Oto nasz gość specjalny - Ruth Lorenzo! center|680px thumb|center|670 px '''Nelly: '''Co za wspaniały głos! '''Millie: '''To prawda, dziękujemy! Czas na chwilkę przenieść się do stanowiska dowodzenia. Jest tam Oscar. ''Na ukos od sceny w drzy dużym stanowisku z komputerami siedzą Milek i Jamnik. Obok nich Oscar. 'Oscar: '''Witajcie! Znajduję się w centrum dowodzenia głosowania. Obok mnie producenci - Milek i Jamnik. Powiedzcie, czy wszystko jest gotowe? '''Jamnik: '''Tak, dostaliśmy głosy ze wszystkich uprawnionych do tego krajów i przeliczyliśmy je na punktację eurowizyjną. '''Milek: '''Na podstawie niej wyłoniliśmy dziesięć krajów z największą ilością punktów. To one zawalczą o Grand Prix. '''Oscar: '''Dzięki! ''Ponownie na scenie. 'Nelly: '''Czas więc poznać naszych finalistów! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. center|680px 'Millie: '''Przypominamy, że kolejność wyczytywania jest przypadkowa. '''Nelly: '''Pierwszym finalistą jest... center|680px '''Millie: '''Gratulacje! Kolejny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Nelly: '''Do zobaczenia w finale! Zobaczymy w nim też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Millie: '''Brawo! Kolejny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Nelly: '''Brawa! Następny kraj, który zobaczymy w finale to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Millie: '''Gratulujemy! Połowa miejsc już obsadzona. Kolejne miejsce w finale wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Nelly: '''Do zobaczenia w finale! Siódmy finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Millie: '''Brawa! Ósmy kraj to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Nelly: '''Widzimy się w finale! Przedostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Millie: '''Brawa! Zostało ostatnie miejsce. Wędruje ono do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... center|680px '''Nelly: '''Gratulujemy! Zapraszamy finalistów na scenę! ''Finaliści wchodzą na scenę. '''Oscar: '''To wszystko na dziś. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym półfinale! center|680px Kategoria:11. TD:ESC - Odcinki